metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
The Major
The Major was the commander of Rogue Coyote.Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, Kojima Productions (2015). Mission 19: On the Trail briefing Benedict "Kazuhira" Miller: We have a new assignment - eliminate the commander of Rogue Coyote, one of the PFs operating in Africa. The target is simply "the Major" to his men. That's his rank from his army days. Instead of your typical boots-on-the-ground work, he's more of a job broker and a recruiter. And apparently, he also runs a little espionage operation on the side... Which could explain why he's picked up a long list of enemies. I don't like getting involved in a PF pissing match any more than you go. There's another reason we took this job. Recently this guy's been talking about dealing in nuclear arms. Think back to the shipment that Cipher was having ZRS transport. If we put the squeeze on this "Major," We might come out of it with some new intel on Cipher. In 1984, he was stationed along the Angola-Zaire border region. He wore aviator sunglasses and got his nom de guerre from his rank during his time in the Army. Biography The Major, sometime after leaving the Army, formed Rogue Coyote, acting as its commander. Although acting as the commander of the PF, his role was closer to acting as a recruiter and a job broker than someone who directly engages in combat. He also had an espionage operation running on the side regarding potential missions, which evidently left him with a long list of enemies, including various PFs. The Major was paid to spread a rumor claiming he had the sale of nuclear arms materials by an unknown client. As all of his instructions came from a cut-out, even he didn't know the identity of his employer. At some point, a subordinate of his, who was undercover with the CFA, intended to meet with him so he could investigate one of their rivals, Zero Risk Security, due to having suspicions about the nuclear arms trade's connection to yellowcake being distributed. In addition, largely because of the events at Bwala ya Masa, he was also suspected of being behind the outbreak that CFA was currently suffering from due to passing up on a job in that region, with the suspicions being severe enough that they were even planning on organizing a "payback squad" against the Major in response.Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, Kojima Productions (2015) Subordinate: I'm ready to report, Major. // Major: Just give me the broad strokes. // Subordinate: The CFA haven't figured out how the mercs in Bwala ya Masa died either. Only thing they got is the men they hired locally talking about "evil spirits." // Major: Just like them. // Subordinate: Uh-huh. But there's a rumor that you passed on the job because you knew about the sickness... And now somebody's putting together a payback squad. // Major: Of all the... Sure, I get my hands dirty sometimes, but I'm an angel compared to some of these bastards. Slave trading going on right under their noses, and they wanna come after me? // Subordinate: Well, I'm no boy scout myself, but right, none of us deserves a price on his head. // '''Major:' Anyway, put the rest on a written report. What's more important is your next assignment. ZRS is trying to waste some old man. It's got to do with the... "nuclear arms trading," but I got no idea who this old guy is.'' // Subordinate: Understood. I'll look into it. Getting into nukes, though... That's a dangerous road to go down... // Major: I dunno... Might be what this place needs. A little deterrence between the countries could stop a lot of blood being spilled. // Subordinate: You think Mobutu and the rest would see the sense in that? // Major: Maybe they have plans to keep their tyrants happy, too. For now, find out what ZRS are up to. // Subordinate: Roger that, sir. Venom Snake, the leader of Diamond Dogs, proceeded to tail him to find the Major, as he was contracted by one of his rivals to assassinate him, although the XO for Diamond Dogs, Benedict "Kazuhira" Miller, revealed that he also had Diamond Dogs take the job so they could "put the squeeze" on the Major in order to gain intel on Cipher relating a Rogue Coyote-owned shipment that the Diamond Dogs had earlier intercepted largely because of his supposed "job" as a nuclear arms dealer. While meeting with his subordinate, upon learning that the CFA suspected him of causing the outbreak, the Major made clear he was not responsible and was actually annoyed that they would hold him responsible as, while he was definitely one to get his hands dirty, he would not stoop that low and admitted that he personally considered himself an angel compared to them, with the subordinate concurring, before ordering him to investigate ZRS relating to their activities. The Diamond Dogs later learned that he was paid to spread the rumor, with Miller suspecting that Cipher was the Major's client and that there was a connection between Zero Risk Security, Inc. and the yellowcake the Diamond Dogs uncovered in an earlier mission to steal a truck. Miller also learned that the ZRS was also tasked with killing an old man, causing Miller to wonder how the old man got that important.Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, Kojima Productions (2015) Mission 19: On the Trail debriefing Benedict "Kazuhira" Miller: The "Major" spilled his guts all right... His nuclear arms business was just a rumor he was paid to spread around. He doesn't even know who's paying him. All his instructions came through a cut-out. But hell, who else would be behind it but Cipher? And this nuclear arms trading business is clearly connected to that yellowcake. He thought the same thing, which is why he tried to investigate ZRS himself... He said something else that caught my attention. That ZRS are trying to kill some old man. How did one old man get that kind of attention? Behind the scenes The Major is a key character in the mission "On the Trail" in Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain. The player can either kill him or otherwise extract him. If the player chose to do the latter, the debriefing will have Miller relay that the Major revealed all he knew from interrogation, as well as learning that the ZRS was planning to kill an old man. The same debriefing scene will show up if the player listens to the Major's meeting with his subordinate before killing the Major. Miller's call upon extracting the Major will vary depending on whether the player had listened in on his conversation with his subordinate or not. If they had listened in, Miller will express some disappointment regarding how the Major didn't appear to be a treasure trove of information before nonetheless considering the mission complete and tell Snake to return to Base after exfiltrating the hot zone.Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, Kojima Productions (2015) Episode 19: On the Trail Miller (radio): OK, subject Major is in. Damn... He hardly looks like the treasure trove of information we Dogs were hoping for. Well, whatever. Exfiltrate the hot zone and RTB. If the player doesn't wait for the subordinate to arrive, much less converse with the Major, Miller will mention trying to interrogate him as soon as he arrives. If Venom Snake interrogates the Major, the latter will ask him if he was the one who raided their supply convoy, as well as admit that he was paid to spread the rumor and cannot contact the client nor does he know the identity of the client due to it coming from a cut-out.Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, Kojima Productions (2015) The Major: Are you.. are you the one who raided our supply convoy...? I was paid to spread a rumor about dealing in nukes... Don't know who the client was... it came through a cut-out... I can't contact 'em... myself... Notes References Category:Target Characters Category:The Phantom Pain Characters Category:Mercenary Category:Characters of player-determined status Category:Male Category:Diamond Dogs Category:Rogue Coyote